


Name Origin and Naming Structure

by PatrickBatemansLittleChow



Series: Aesir Basics: Lore and Other Madness [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7105750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickBatemansLittleChow/pseuds/PatrickBatemansLittleChow





	Name Origin and Naming Structure

**The Name**

This noble bloodline I have created stemmed from two of my great loves:

Norse mythology, and the dead tongue of Latin.

The name 'Aesir' is derived from the name of a member of the pantheon of the Norse gods. So roughly, 'Of the gods.' or 'among the gods'. Variations of the spelling also relate to the label of 'half gods'. Pronunciation will unfortunately differ according to native language, accent, habitation etc. The Old Norse pronunciation is 'Ay-sear', where the second part rhymes with 'ear' and the 'Ae' transcribes to a hard A. Very similar to the 'ae' combination in Greek. However, I tend to soften the name itself. This is more due to constant use, and it can be assumed that the rigid pronunciation would be colloquialized over time by the dear people of Tamriel.

I pronounce it 'Eh-Sir'. Simply combine 'Ace' as in the ace of clubs in a deck of playing cards, and the polite way to address a male 'sir'. 'Ace-sir'.

Aesir.

Each born member of the Aesir family is given a Latin, Icelandic, Swedish, Norwegian, or Finnish name. Though a different dialect, the first name is chosen to correlate with the surname. For example...

Our main protagonist is named Sicarius. This means Assassin in Latin. So his name is Assassin of The Gods. His father was named Skjoldur, or Shield of The Gods. In my universe, the language used to name Aesir's is a common tongue in Tamriel. The majority of educated Nord's know it, and will often poke fun at Sicarius for having such an ambitious name.


End file.
